


Cupcake's Waltz

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [14]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love comes in many different forms. The emotional, the spiritual, and the physical. A Dance can be an expression of physical love. Perhaps, Laura and Carmilla can finally have their waltz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake's Waltz

"You know," Laura breathed out in a quiet rush. "We never did have that dance."

"What are you talking about Cupcake?" Carmilla asked with a tilt of her head. The dark haired woman's gaze fell upon Laura's shrouded face, the woman's pale cheeks tucked into the folds of the blanket draped around her shoulders, and her eyes hidden by the shadow of her hair.

"The Waltz." Laura answered, her voice quiet and unsure, as she lifted her chin to meet Carmilla's gaze.

"You're going to have to help me out a little bit more Cutie." Carmilla drawled out in amusement.

Laura groaned pushing the backs of her hands against her cheeks as she struggled to force the words out of her lips. In the end, she spoke in a whisper, but Carmilla's ears easily picked up her words. "That night in our room, partners being face to face, chest to chest, and all the whirling."

"Ah," Carmilla hummed. "That night."

"Yes." Laura mumbled her eyes peeking out from between her fingers. "We never finished our dance."

"We didn't even particularly start Cupcake," Carmilla murmured as she pushed herself off the floor before striding over to stand in front of Laura. "Can I have this dance Laura?"

Laura felt the answering smile tug at her lips and she grasped Carmilla's hand tightly. "Yes." She whispered. "And every other as well."

"I look forward to it." Carmilla sighed as she manipulated Laura's hands into the right places and began their waltz.


End file.
